


A Relationship Built on Miscommunications

by multiplelizards



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Inner Monolgues, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of a character study drabble for the Stans.</p>
<p>Stanley feels that Stanford's more than enough twin for the both of them and Stanford's maybe coming to the conclusion he's Majorly Fucked Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relationship Built on Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the big disclaimer: I haven't written a piece of fanfic in about four (4!) years. It has been a long time since I've had to put myself in someone else's character's perspective and I am probably incredibly rusty. I also wrote this at about midnight, so there's that, too. Might be coming back to write loosely connected drabbles here occasionally.

It gets harder and harder to pretend this isn’t bothering him at all. Stanley tries, of course, but when Dipper and Mabel are so fascinated with his brother it makes it hard to forget. He doesn’t blame them, not really, but it still stings. He’d finally been sort of good at something, he’d sort of had a family again, but the minute Stanford’s back, it doesn’t matter at all. Everything he’s ever done has paled in comparison to his brother. Ford’s still the more successful, interesting twin, no matter how you spin it, and Stan knows that. Dipper and Mabel know that. It’s why they can’t stop following him around and asking questions. Ford’s got more to tell, he’s smarter than Stanley, and he’s the kids’ rightful Grunkle. After all, if Lee had never fucked up, they wouldn’t have ever even known about him. He wishes he could be angry at Ford, but he can’t even do that. He’d asked him to stay away from the kids, and Ford does try. But Stanley knows how difficult that can be with how persistent Dipper and Mabel are. And Ford may talk a big talk about working alone and being independent, but even he’s not strong enough to resist the both of them for long, and honestly he’s probably delighted with the company. Ford had always loved having an interested audience, the likes of which Stan could never provide his brother. But Dipper can, and Mabel amuses Ford in the same way Stanley himself used to. This is just Ford taking his life back, he supposes. After all, he won’t be getting to stay here after this. It’s been thirty years, and somehow he’s ended up right back where he started only older and somehow more alone than he’s been in a long, long time.

Ford doesn’t like to own up to his mistakes, but he knows he’s blown it big time when Mabel comes down to the lab in the middle of the night all alone and asks him what Stan’s going to do if he loses the Shack. There’s tears in her voice and for a moment she sounds so much like Lee did when they were kids that he can’t breathe. He doesn’t have an answer for her. Ford puts her to bed with only the vaguest reassurances. He can she doesn’t believe him, but she nods along with his bullshit anyway. There’s an apology in him somewhere, but he doesn’t know how to vocalize it and so it sits as a heavy weight somewhere in his throat as he tucks her in and leaves the room. It’s not for Mabel anyway. On his way back downstairs Ford hesitates in front of Stan’s door for a moment but doesn’t stop.


End file.
